The present invention relates to gas laser discharge tubes and particularly to those devices which operate in the ultraviolet region. Although gas lasers are well known in the art, to date no continuous wave laser operation has been reported below 3250 A. It has been hypothesized however, that several materials have energy transitions which will produce lasing below this level. Radiation below 3250 A has particular interest in biochemistry.